There are several possible ways to achieve better thermal effects with general textiles. For example, the density or thickness of the textile may be increased. However, the resulting textiles may have problems of poor air permeability and heavy weight, which may cause discomfort to the user.
Furthermore, fillers (such as animal feathers) may be added to the final product of the textile (such as apparel) to improve the thermal effect of the final product. However, such fillers may cause inconvenience to the user due to the substantial increase in the volume of the final product.
Therefore, there is still a demand in the art to find a textile with light weight, thinness, and excellent thermal retention.